


New Beginnings

by BelleWrites (sunleyemrys)



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: warm and fuzzy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 12:20:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13213647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunleyemrys/pseuds/BelleWrites
Summary: Yet another r/DragonAge Prompt!Alistair is more to write than I had thought he would be, especially post-Origins!





	New Beginnings

Amell waited until Alistair had removed his heavy plate armor before flinging herself into his lap with an exaggerated sigh. "We're done, right?" She twisted to press her face against his chest. "No more saving the world. No more weird ass darkspawn for us to maim."

Alistair chuckled softly, his fingers tangling in her hair. "Oh, I dont know. In the past two years we've killed an Archdemon and the Architect, maybe there is something else out there waiting for us to disembowel it. " He laid a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Perhaps its manically going 'muwhaha' as we speak."

She bolted up, her hands grasping his shoulders and giving him a shake. "Dont you dare, Alistair! Dont you dare jinx us you horrible man!" He wrapped his arms around the small mage, grinning like a fool. "I want boring right now. Boring would be excellent."

"Well dear woman whom I commit many sins with, what do you suggest?" He kissed her cheek as she rolled her eyes at him. "You are the Warden-Commander here. I simply follow your lead."

"Ugh!" Amell pulled away from Alistair. "Why did I fall in love with a Templar turned Grey Warden. You're nothing but awful jokes and even worse cooking. And you make me decide everything."

She moved to leave his lap, but he pulled her closer, burying his face in her hair. "Perhaps it was my roguish good looks?" She scoffed. "My clueless nature making me easy for you to control?" She laughed quietly. "Or maybe you just liked the idea of corrupting a Templar with your wicked magic?" He kissed her neck as she shook her head. "Well, why then my love?"

Amell shrugged, "Maybe I really wanted a giant castle and a crown, and deflowering the Heir to the Throne was the best chance I had at that."

The look of shock on Alistair's face made Amell burst into giggles as she tumbled off his lap. "I'm kidding! Could you imagine us as King and Queen? We'd be terrible at it! You'd say something wrong and cause an incident, or I would set someone on fire because they annoyed me. It just wouldnt end well. Let that bitch Anora have Fereldan, we have our lives and the whole of Thedas to wander."

"You had me going! Tricky little mage!" He grabbed her ankle and shook it. "Not funny!" She smiled, "it was a little funny. The look on your face was priceless!"

She dug in her pack for the map rolled up inside. "Where should we go next?" They had been steadily heading north since Amaranthine, defeating darkspawn and recruiting for the Wardens. Amell had also been gathering texts about magic and the Taint, having decided to try and find a cure for it, or a way to suppress the Calling

"Not Orlais." Was Alistair's only helpful suggestion.

"There's Kirkwall?" She said, studying the map. "My family is from there, maybe I have relatives or something still living there." She pointed to the map. "Theres a decently large Circle there too, maybe they will let me use the library for research."

Alistair looked puzzled as he thought. "Kirkwall? Kirkwall? Where do I know that name..." He paused. "OH! I remember now! Thats where Knight-Captain Cullen got moved to. Theres a lot of Templars there, you sure its safe for you?"

She waved a hand him. "I'm a Warden, they cant lock me up, and even if they do, well Anders taught me a thing or two about escaping." She rolled the map back up and put it away.

"That mage was a bad influence on you." Alistair accused jokingly.

"Pfft! You forget we were both raised in the same Circle. He was a bad influence long before you, my love." Amell leaned against Alistair. "Maybe Kirkwall's Circle has information about the Taint, or Grey Wardens."

"Still trying to find a cure then?" He wrapped his arms around her.

She nodded, "Yes. Much as I enjoy being a Warden. I dont want it to be a death sentence. I want us to be able to settle down, maybe have a family." She looked back at him. "Get married so you can cease making 'committing sins' jokes."

"Oh, I'll still make them." He joked earning a light slap on the leg.

"Anyway!" She said loudly. "I want this to be our beginning. A Beginning towards a normal life someday."

"That is a wonderful goal, and I will happily follow you towards it." He kissed the top of her head. "Though we can go and get married tomorrow if you really want. Theres nothing saying Wardens cant marry, not really. Most people just assume it anyway. But if you want to make it all official and binding, well, I'm your man."

Amell chuckled, "So romantic Alistair. Though I dont think that is the proper way to propose to a woman."

"You want proper huh?" Alistair hauled them both up and dug in his pocket pulling out a small velvet pouch before taking a knee.

"Solona Amell, Warden-Commander, powerful mage, keeper of my heart." She blushed a deep crimson. "Taker of my virginity." She slapped his shoulder. "I would be deeply honored to have you as my wife, if you would have me as your loyal husband. I love you with my entire being, and will remain with you through everything. Will you marry me?"

"You are a giant sap, Alistair Therrin."


End file.
